huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Freelancer
Freelancer is a loyal knight who is happy to serve a Seeker with a noble heart. He bears a prominent lance with his dominant arm and a shield with his other arm. Due to the ease of bonding to and summoning this Titan, he is often the first Titan of many novice Seekers. This trend is because Freelancer does not care who asks him for help and is ready to jump into any battle. It has been a loyal Titan for starting Seekers like Lok Lambert and Den Fears while it tends to be the primary Titan of Huntik Foundation operatives. History After being first summoned by Lord Casterwill along with the other Titans, Freelancer later appeared in medieval England where he became the favored Titan of many knights who were Seekers. Many such knights even based their own armor and weapons upon those of the Freelancer Titans due to how effective the Titans were in battle. Although the knights did attempt to model their javelins on those of Freelancer, they had to be scaled down since the knights were unable to wield such massive weapons. Many even attempting to mimic a Freelancer's charge but were equally unsuccessful. Dante's Freelancer Dante invoked his Freelancer on the streets of Venice to fight against two Suits and their Redcap Titans. Dante later invoked his Freelancer in the Paris Catacombs to fight Grier's Breaker. Dante summoned his Freelancer in the Tomb of Nefertiti to defend against Klaus and his men whilst trying to escape with the Sceptre of Nefertiti. Freelancer shielded attacks from the Suits and three Enforcer Titans. Dante invoked Freelancer alongside Solwing and Caliban in Klaus' bookshop to fight Brahe and the Suits, giving the team time to escape with the Bottle of Djinn. Whilst fighting Klaus' forces on the rooftops of the Castle of Vlad Dracul, Dante invoked Freelancer to fight off a Bonelasher. Dante and Lok both summoned their Freelancers on the way to the Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot to fight against Ammit Heart-Eater and Jokoul. Lok and Den's Freelancer When Lok Lambert first bonded with the Freelancer Amulet that Dante Vale gave him, Lok saw glimpses of his future with the Titan. Both Dante Vale and Lok Lambert have used Freelancer Titans in their battles against the Organization, beginning with Lok's first encounter with the world of Titans. Upon joining the Huntik Foundation, Freelancer became one of Lok's main Titans used to fight against many Organization agents over the course of his adventures. Lok and Dante both summoned their Freelancers on the way to the Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot to fight against Ammit Heart-Eater and Jokoul. Lok was seen scanning his Freelancer on his Holotome during one of LeBlanche's classes. Lok summoned his Freelancer outside the Cathedral of Notre Dame to fight against Clements' Freelancer, Ironsquire and Hoplite Titans. After seeing Lok in danger, his Freelancer threw his lance at Hoplite, before being knocked to the floor by Ironsquire. He was then held down by Clements' Freelancer and defeated by Ironsquire. Lok eventually gave the Amulet to the newer Seeker and member of the team, Den Fears. Den then later used Freelancer to fight his brother Harrison Fears. After an intense battle, Freelancer was able to defeat Hitokiri. Den later used Freelancer in Hamelin Cathedral to fight alongside Powerbonded Lindorm against the Gremlow Titans. Clements' Freelancer Clements' Freelancer, along with his Ironsquire and Hoplite Titans, were taken over by Arc, the Legendary Titan of Fate, in the Cathedral of Notre Dame. After taking Clements' prisoner, the three Titans broke out into the public and terrorized the tourists outside Notre Dame. After fighting Lok's Freelancer, Clements' Freelancer fought and was defeated by Powerbonded Baselaird. Unnamed Foundation Operative's Freelancer A Huntik Foundation operative guarding the Castle of Vlad Dracul responded to a Blood Spiral ambush by invoking Freelancer. However the pair were defeated by Nullcurse blasts from the Silent Soldiers. Abilities Freelancer is a warrior Titan who is quick to join battles. Being a fast and strong attacker and good defender, this armored Titan is an advantageous asset to new Seekers. His armor completely covers his body, and a lance as wide as his chest and nearly his height is wielded in his massive right arm. His tall but narrow shield is wielded in his smaller left arm and it has protected him against combined attacks of seekers and titans. Design History Freelancer represents the core ideas of a fighting Titan—quick to join a battle, fast in his attacks, and tough enough to take some hits to protect his Seeker. From the earliest idea he’s had armor, a lance, and a shield. These three things are so important to the concept of Freelancer that we made sure they were oversized. From head to toe, he’s covered in armor, with no bare skin showing. His lance is as wide as his chest and almost as tall as he is, and his right arm is huge so he can easily carry his weapon. His shield is as tall as he is, but it’s skinny because he is a skinny Titan, and his left arm doesn’t need to be as strong as his attacking arm. We changed the length of his arms and legs a little bit before deciding on his final shape, but overall, he has always been “armored soldier guy.” Freelancer (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Freelancer Freelancer (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Freelancer Freelancer.jpg|Final Art of Freelancer Gallery Freelancer Amulet.jpg|Freelancer's Amulet Freelancer Icon.jpg|Freelancer's Icon Freelancer 2.png|Freelancer Trivia * Freeelancer's summoning commands include "Awaken," "Fight with me," "Rush," and "Defend". His sole command in Season 2 is "Come on". * "Freelancer" is another word for "mercenary," a kind of warrior who takes short-term fighting or guard jobs but isn’t a permanent member of his boss’s army. * Freelancer's name also refers to the lance weapon he wields. * Information about his design history was accessible on huntik.com with the code Raypulse14. Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Season 1 Titans Category:Season 2 Titans Category:Featured articles Category:Need to rewrite